


Operation Spider Love: Part 3

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter get's jealous and Insecure when Natasha flirts with another man.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Operation Spider Love: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Natasha circulated amongst the guests watching her target as he handed the briefcase over to another man, Natasha caught a picture of the 2nd man that who then handed the briefcase over to his guard and told him to take it to his room, Peter in the meantime was at the buffet table on his own, he had kept his word to keep out of her way whilst she worked though he still had no idea as to why his technical expertise was needed.

Looking amongst the guests Peter looked for Natasha when he spotted her and smiled, he saw her at the bar and he turned and picked up something from the buffet table before he turned and circulated amongst the guests, Peter smiled at everyone kind enough to greet him though he didn’t feel like he belonged, he felt out of place even though he was wearing a tuxedo.

Looking to Natasha again he saw her talking to somebody but the man’s back was towards him, Peter didn’t think anything off it, he wasn’t the jealous type or was he, the knot in his stomach said otherwise, Peter continued to circulate amongst everyone before he made his way to the bar only to stop, he wanted to be more useful to this mission but he had promised to stay out of it and the last thing he wanted was to upset Natasha.

So, he stayed out of it and went back to meeting and greeting the guests, Natasha looked around at Peter and smiled, though Peter felt like he was out of place amongst everyone in the room, Natasha could see he was winning everyone over, they were genuinely smiling and talking to him happily, picking up her drink she went back to talking to the man at the bar who was flirting with her hard.

Natasha felt bad but she had no choice, she had to get a closer look at the device so she flirted back, Peter heard Natasha laugh and he turned around and looked at her, the knot in his stomach getting worse as he watched her flirting with the man at the bat, Peter didn’t feel well after that, he thought last night meant something between them, maybe Natasha didn’t want a somebody so young anymore.

Looking back to the people he was talking to Peter smiled at them “Would you excuse me, I need to make a call” he said, they nodded their heads and told him to hurry back and with a smile he nodded and turned around, pulling out his phone Peter made his way to the staircase and he left, Natasha saw him though and saw he looked hurt, smiling at the man she told him she would be right back before following Peter to the roof.

Arriving at the roof Peter grabbed his cell with a heavy sigh he dumped his phone back into his pocket, who could he talk to about this, he couldn’t talk to anyone about this because nobody knew what he and Natasha had done last night, the roof had a garden and Peter sat down on the nearby bench, it was then when he got a text from Pepper;

_ Pepper: You’re quite popular, I’ve had texts for you to attend more of events on behalf of Stark Industries, perhaps next event you can come with me. _

Peter smiled to himself, though he had felt out of place once; now he was much more relaxed in this setting, typing in his reply he sent it to Pepper.

_ Peter: Thanks Pepper, though will admit that I felt out of place. _

_ Pepper: Well you did great, and don’t worry about Fury, you’re aunt may and I had a word with him. _

_ Peter: Is he alive, do I need to bury the body? _

_ Pepper: Lol no need to worry, he’s alive. Where are you? I was told you left. _

_ Peter: I needed some air _

_ Pepper: Are you okay kid, need me to come and get you? _

_ Peter: No thanks Pepper, I’m fine… I may not have signed up for this but I can’t walk away. _

_ Pepper: Okay Pete, but give me a call if you need me. _

_ Peter: Will do, Tell May I said I love her and I will see her soon _

_ Pepper: I will, goodnight. _

_ Peter: Goodnight. _

Peter smiled to himself as he sat there when he heard the door opening, looking up from his phone Peter smiled “Hey Nat” he greeted as he sat there, though the tone of his voice was more polite and was missing the usual happiness he had when he usually sore her.

“Peter, you okay?” Natasha asked as she sat there.

“I’m fine” Peter replied as he sat there.

“Peter, I know something is wrong” Natasha said as she took his hand.

“I… I just thought something was happening between us” Peter started as she looked at her before shrugging “Guess I was wrong”

“Peter, something is happening between us… is this about me flirting with that man?” Natasha asked as she smiled, Peter was jealous.

“It’s just you looked really happy” Peter answered “I mean he was good looking and close to your age, course you’d like him”

“Peter, sometimes I need to flirt to get to my objective, that man has the case now” Natasha explained.

Looking at her stunned “Really?” Peter asked.

“Yes, didn’t you see the hand off?” Natasha asked as she chuckled.

“No not really, I promised you that I would stay out of the way” Peter answered as he looked at her shyly “Sorry Nat”

“It’s okay возлюбленные” Natasha whispered as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, Peter’s heart leapt and his smile returned, Natasha just called him beloved.

“Does this mean… you’re my girlfriend now?” Peter felt stupid for asking.

“Yes возлюбленные, I am your girlfriend” Natasha replied.

Beaming goofy like an idiot but Peter didn’t care, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips “Peter, I don’t think I can wait for your birthday” Natasha whispered, last night awoke something inside them both.

“Me neither” Peter whispered as he looked at her “Let’s get back down there and finish the mission, then we go back to the hotel” he said, Natasha nodded her head and she took his hand and pulled him to the door when Peter stopped and looked at her before speaking fluent Russian "Я люблю тебя, возлюбленные"

Smiling Natasha leaned in and kissed him before whispering "Я люблю тебя тоже мой паук" Natasha replied before she led Peter back down to the event.

Natasha returned to the target as Peter returned to the guest he had been talking too before, the target though unfortunately was preparing to leave and Natasha was unable to get a tracker on him, Peter who had been watching saw the situation and he knew he needed to help Natasha out, turning to the other’s Peter smiled and apologized but he would need to get back to the hotel and get some sleep.

Everyone expressed interest that he come to the next event with Pepper and Peter shook their hands and bowed his head politely to them before he turned and followed the man outside, luckily he had brought his web shooters with him to the event just in case something went wrong because of his cursed Parker Luck, following the target out Peter straightened his tie and saw the target heading towards his limo, Natasha stepped outside and watched as Peter switched to a spider tracker, releasing the spider tracker it latched onto the limo’s licence plate just before it pulled away.

Peter looked at her apologetically “I’m sorry, I know I promised to stay out of it but umph” Peter was silenced as her lips collided with his, Peter’s hands came to rest on her hips as their kiss remained gentle, her hands on his shoulders.

Pulling Back Natasha smiled “Come on” she ran to the car with Peter following and together they followed the target back to his place.

Now they needed to get their hands on the case.

Then afterwards Natasha and Peter would finally cross the line and take a step further in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
